The Traitor
by Shadow7
Summary: A cowardly Yeerk escapes to z-space to find a huge secret Andalite operation and alies him self with them. I realy have no idea where this story is leading and i highly doubt i makes any sense. Still please R/R
1.

They appeared out of zero space

They appeared out of zero space. We had no warning of the force of the Andiltes, we were of guard not, expecting an other dome ship. We had destroyed the first Andilite dome ship and the Andalite scum called Elfangor. But here they were with one dome ship, two transport ships, and 3 assault ships as well as the 50 Andalite fighters on board of the dome ship. Haha looks like the mighty Yeerks may be in trouble

Shut up! I said to my annoying host. I was head of security for this sector. "Everyone to there bug fighters prepare for fighter launch in 3 minutes" I said into the microphone. "Get Visser 3" the taxon in front of me brought up the Visser's image on the holo-viewer. I trembled with fear my host just laughed. 

Why do you disturb me, This better be good

"V V Visser three an andalite assault fleet has just popped out of Z-space"

Well more andalite scum to burn

"Visser 3 they have a huge force"

FOOL! Do you underestimate the force of the Yeerks

"no Visser its just that-"

Are you questioning our forces and are you forgetting the Blade Ship

"n n no Visser"

I terminated the communications with the Visser.

well it looks like you guys are screwed

SHUT UP!

"Launch all fighters in 5 seconds"

FWOOSSS!

Out shoot 30 bug fighters 

"sir we have another 7 fighters in maintenance I suggest we launch them as well" one of the weak fools suggested.

"Well then launch them as well"

"Magnify screen x20"

There it was a huge space battle only 20km from us the mother ship all of it my responsibility.

I looked away unable to watch the battle any more it had been going for more than an hour and we had taken many casualties we were down to 19 bug fighters not enough it was nearly 3 to 1 we were seriously out numbered. The battle raged closer and closer until they were in range of the mother ships main dracon cannon. I ordered them to fire directly into the heart of the raging space battle. Out lanced a bright red beam of light. A miss boom boom boom the shreder fire from the andalite ship hit the mother ships shields. "Shields failing" said the mechanical voice of the computer.

"Finally Visser 3 has arrived, we will see what the andalite scum make of this" said a human controller next to me.

"Fool we are out numbered 3 to 1, do you really believe we can possible win this battle" I yelled at the weak fool.

There a distinct explosion told me that we lost yet another fighter, I looked closer it had hit one of the andalite fighters. A huge explosion rocked the mother ship. "Haha burn andalite filth" a hork bajir controller cheered as one of the andalite dome ships exploded. Boom boom boom BOOM!! This time the shredders penetrated the mother ships shields sirens were wailing. I walked over to a computer console "computer damage report" 

"Shield failed, level 45 section B5 ruptured air locks in place"

Level 45 was the weapon storage that meant that we had lost mabey 1000 hand held dracon beams. Things were getting worse by the minute we were down to 5 fighters, 1 pool ship and the Visser blade ship. "Multiple contacts have just arrived 10 million kilometers away they will be coming into scanner range in 3 seconds, identified as 3 assault craft and 10 fighter escorts." 

We had lost this was the beginning of the end for the Yeerk empire. We were going to loose earth, which was one of the key areas for us. BOOM BOOM BOOM another set of direct hits on the hull of our mother ship. A brilliant flash suddenly light up all the open view screens. It was the blade ship it just confirmed my fears. "we have lost Visser 3 is dead we have no orders so I am going to my room" I said glumly I walked out of the bridge of the mother ship, our once glorious ship now in ruins. I stared walking to my room hork bajir were running past along with humans and taxons. I was turning the corner when their in the last docking bay sat one, just one bug fighter. A traitor after all Eslin my host had seen it I had seen it. I went up to it and looked inside. Yes just as I hoped a portable kandrona. I looked around a couple of taxons slithered past, yes there was no one around perfect I climbed in and told the computer to sealed the door woomp. It snapped shut, I powered up the main engines, the fighter lifted slowly of the floor. I aimed at the black space outside. I engaged a medium burn and made the necessary preparations to go to z-space. "Ready for z-space burn" the computer said in a cool voice.

"Engage" I said.

All the last fighting Yeerks would have seen was a small flash.


	2. The Discovery

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had seen whiteness for the last 2 weeks, it was maddening I had no were to go. If I returned to normal space either the arrogant Andalites would shoot me down or the Yeerks would destroy me. I had no where to go no one to trust nothing, except life and my annoying host. I decide to try my luck I set coordinates to a planet almost at the center of the galaxy. It had a class five-M star there was a small andalite outpost there but they would not posse a threat if I stayed away. "Arriving destination in 10 seconds" there it was a small space station orbiting the fifth planet from the sun, the computer readout show that there were three fighters and a transport ship. The transport ship caught my eyes it had huge modifications on it. "Well what do we have here" I quietly said. I had decided to go in for a closer look at this so called transport. I crept up slowly towards the base to attract minimum attention. Then without warning out of zero space popped a small unidentified craft, it was defiantly andilite because it was a weird cross between a dome ship and an assault craft. Up for a bit of espionage my host said to me

NO! I want to capture the base

Well it looks like a problem a lot of fighters and that THING?!

I will find a way in

Five minutes later I had got within 500km enough for the bug fighter's scanners to determine a lot of other information about these weird ships. Very weird indeed I said to my host a ship that appears to be alive

Yes it is weird I hope you get shot down

Yes I said ignoring my useless host and that transport it appears to have a huge weapon mounted on its hull

The transport's energy and weight readings were off the scale and the "living ship" had no recognizable readouts. "Incoming transmission" the computer said then he appeared in the center of my fighter. He was Elfangor that was impossible Visser 3 had killed him. "Unidentified craft you have entered restricted area. We are sending up two fighter escorts if you try to run then you will be destroyed come down peaceful and you may live"

That was the end of the conversation with the supposedly dead andalite. Two fighters popped out of zero space right behind me I had no choose to go down peacefully with the andalite scum! Anyway what choose did I have ships were hidden all around this base and I could find out what they had down there.

I arrived at the base. It was huge in fact massive I had never in my life seen something so big. I engaged the docking autopilot. Whoomp! My fighter docked with the giant base I waited for the docking clamps to readjusted, the hull opened into a vast room. In the middle of the room were 5 very nervous looking Andalite warriors and the so called Elfangor. Welcome Yeerk to the Nexus Elfangor said.

I stepped forward and I spat out "your dead Elfangor so how are you here!!?"

Oh so my clone fooled the Yeerks?, To bad we have designed the ultimate weapon against the Yeerks a portable black hole generator 

"To bad for the Yeerks for I do not fight for the Yeerks any more" I said in a quiet voice 

Well then what are we going to do with you? he looked at his guards I spose we might have a place for you He let it hang Yes you will be closely watched but you will be our test pilot for our biological ship

"You meddling Andalites have created a living ship and you want me to be pilot, I am a Yeerk in case you have forgotten" I sneered

Well then would you prefer to be starved out or used as target practice for my fellow Andalites? He said in an amused tone

"Well if you put it that way I'm all yours" 

Good then in 24 standard hours we will test the Apocalypse

Two Andalite guards escorted him to his room, well it wasn't much of a room more like a prison cell.

There was a bed and amazingly enough the portable Kandrona from his bug fighter. Well then I might as well get rested and ready for this new ship

Are you going to steel it? my stupid host asked

No! Do you know how closely I will be guard by the Andalite scum!


	3. The Test

A/N as you see I don't always make much sense, well what can you expect from me

A/N as you see I don't always make much sense, well what can you expect from me. I don't even know why I am writing this, one of the mysteries of my mind. I guess I will continue so…

Breet Breet Breet I woke all of a sudden sat up and remembered that is was an Andalite captive and that I had to get to briefing for my testing of this new ship. I got dressed into the clothes the Andalites had supplied for me then I walked over to the door. Surprisingly it slid open and I walked into the big grassy corridor only to find 2 Andalite guards. Follow one of the guards said. So I did what they said I followed them down corridors this way and that finally we arrived at the briefing room. Well it looked like a briefing room, the doors slid open and I stepped inside there was a chair in the center of the room, so I walked over to the chair and sat down, instantly the lights dimmed and a hologram appeared in front of me it was a star system I made a mental note of this. The "movie" continued it went on about this new ship that I would be flying and all the weapon systems and navigation systems. This ship was built for a single pilot it was huge for one person in fact it was the size of an Empire ship, the ship was called the dreadnought. After the "movie" finished the room instantly became lighter. The door opened and there he was again, Elfangor. So I see you have finished the briefing, are you ready to pilot the Dreadnought

"yes but what happens if I try to escape?" I said in a matter of factly voice

Ah we have thought of that thee ship has a class five quantum bomb on it and its Z-space capabilities have been disabled he said 

"Well then where is the ship" I asked

This way he pointed to a turbo lift.

I walked out of the room around Elfangor and into the turbo lift, instantly I flew upwards. I arrived on the carrier deck. There in the center of the room was on of the most beautiful yet horrifying ships I had seen. It was huge and it had tentacles reaching out of it and yet it was also half-metal. A sickening cross of half animal and half machine, I thought the Andalites would have never created a sickening biological weapon. I walked over to it and whoosh down came the ramp. I climbed up the steps and stepped inside and froze. The whole room was alive things were powering up all by their self And right in the center of the room was an eye siting on a huge green stand that pulsed with veins. I walked over to what appeared to be the main control console. I linked my mind to the ship's computer, most of the systems were powered up except the shields and the z-space boosters. I engaged the auto launch sequence and… Whoosh! I blew out of the hatch. Hello I looked around for the source of the voice it didn't come from anywhere So you're my new pilot? I am your ship my names is dreadnought the voices seemed friendly enough.

"hi? I am Eslin" I said to the eye in the center of the room

So are we going to test my capabilities Eslin? Because I believe that is what my master Elfangor said to me

"Yes I guess we are. I think I'll call you nought"

Ok then… oh there's and incoming transmission

So do you like your ship? mocked Elfangor Your first test is to destroy the three drone ships

"I am ready" I said simply. He still got me angry and sitting on a ship that was rigged with explosives isn't my idea of fun.

Three drone ships approaching they appear hostile

I linked my mind once more to the ship and felt it flowing through me I aimed the weapons on the first ship and fired. TESSSSWWWWWW!!!!!! Yes I never had checked the weapon power but this was truly awesome I targeted the next ship TESSSSWWWWW!!!!! Two more drones popped out o z-space behind me they fired. Whap Whap Whap. Sparks flew from my shields. I quickly targeted another ship and fired TESSSSWWWW!!!! It exploded like the last three. I engaged the engines of my ship to a medium burn. "Hey nought can you fly all on your own to avoid the fire of these ships?" I said I didn't expect an answer 

Yes it said simply my ship shot from place to place before the ship even got a chance to shoot. I kept targeting and shooting and finally 3 hours later in came an other transmission. Very professionally done return to base so I did what he said. Well what choose did I have I couldn't get out of here alive I would be blown into millions of atoms. The base came into site and I engaged the dock autopilot. I docked and said good bye to the ship. I walked back to my small room exhausted.

A/N I have no idea what I am writing about but still. I am guessing that this is just kind of strange and doesn't make much sense because I never proof read my work. Any way please R/R 


End file.
